bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Mae Detten
Daisy Mae Detten is an Original Character created by Lucky107. Appearance Daisy Mae is sixteen years old and noticeably short on muscle mass for being an average height, something that's frequently exploited by some of her more physically-adept peers. Given her dominantly European makeup, she's fair-haired with blue eyes. Everything about her appearance on an average day suggests that she's only just rolled out of bed, leading some to conclude that she's not particularly concerned about her image. She doesn't have any visible piercings or tattoos. Daisy Mae wears the standard girl's uniform in green, less a tie, with the general belief being that she was convinced not to wear it to mark her alliance with the local bullies. Over the course of her time at Bullworth Academy, however, she never officially identifies as a bully. When winter rolls around she adds a green Bullworth sweater to the ensemble, but little else changes. She wears a loose-fitting baseball jersey and shorts to bed and she dresses as a retro roller waitress for Halloween, complete with a red scrunchie. Characteristics In spite of consistently skipping out on gym class, Daisy Mae is quick on her feet when the need arises and has proven to be quite capable at climbing things. Still, she resents most forms of physical exertion and will only put in an effort when she absolutely must. She's not a fighter, but she's certainly not a lover, either, and she frequently resorts to underhanded tactics as a means of getting what she wants. For this reason she prefers to employ stealth and manipulation as her weapons of choice. While she seemingly scores well in her academic studies, her heart lies within perfecting the fine art of photography and that's where the bulk of her time is spent. It's easy for Daisy Mae to appear friendly among her peers because of her passive nature, but most choose not to be friendly in return. In fact, with the reputation she sustains for her frequent abuse of power by blackmailing her fellow students for an assortment of favours with the camera she's permitted to carry as a member of the yearbook committee, she's not very popular around campus by her junior year. She proves to be cunning and observant beneath the friendly façade, but at a glance one would never suspect it. She's as charming as can be in conversation, if not a bit of a goofball, and she's perfected the art of deflecting suspicion. She often refers to herself humbly as a starving artist. As a member of the yearbook committee she winds up doing a lot of work for the school newspaper - or anyone else who's willing to pay for all the dirt she's got. History Daisy Mae Detten was born in Los Santos, San Andreas on August 17, 1990. Her father, a Wolfs International Realty agent with a penchant for accepting large bribes, had been wrapped around her finger from the day she was born and she knew it. She learned how to effectively manipulate those around her while she was still in diapers, thus she grew up wanting for nothing. On her eighth birthday Daisy Mae received her first camera from her father and, by the age of ten, she was never seen without it. It didn't take her long to discover the leveraging power of a single well-timed photograph—she never received a grade below a B+ again. But even as her reputation as a blackmailing weasel began to swell among her peers, her forgettable face gave her the unique ability to remain both infamous and anonymous all at once - and she reveled in it. The Detten family's carefully-constructed life came crashing down in the summer prior to her sophomore year in high school, when her father ran into legal trouble. They were forced to leave Los Santos to escape his tarnished reputation, but it was hard to shake. Daisy Mae was enrolled at the prestigious Bullworth Academy and sent to live on campus in order to maintain some stability while she completed her education, sans her camera. That marked the first time in her life that she had ever faced abandonment and the weight was debilitating. With the sudden and uncharacteristic insecurity came relentless bullying that forced Daisy Mae into a corner. She joined the yearbook committee within her first week at Bullworth Academy, where she was granted unlimited access to the school's available cameras. It didn't take her long to fall back on the only real strength she had: she bought herself immunity on campus with a handful of well-timed photographs. Relationships Love Interests : Gary Smith Daisy Mae meets Gary Smith when she starts her sophomore year at Bullworth Academy and witnesses him brandish a weapon against a couple of jocks, an incident that would have him expelled and admitted to Happy Volts if it were reported. She uses an image of Damon and Mandy Wiles to blackmail Damon into talking Ted down, thus making the incident disappear. Throughout the course of the year they work together to secure impunity at Bullworth Academy through a combination of blackmail and tactical wit. In doing so, Gary winds up becoming head boy and Daisy Mae is made Editor-in-Chief of the school newspaper. His perceived power, coupled with a personal encounter with Daisy Mae, encourages Gary to wean off of his medication and, thus, to seek total control of the school. He's so blinded by his own narcissism that he fails to recognize Daisy Mae has propped him up with blackmail. Their relationship becomes unstable over the course of their junior year, as Gary's schemes become increasingly more violent. Daisy Mae becomes entangled in a moral conundrum: she had fallen in love with the Gary Smith who had defended her against the jocks, but the further she goes to protect him, the further she becomes both morally and legally liable for his actions. Daisy Mae begins to scale back her aid throughout Jimmy Hopkins' bid for control, culminating in total termination when Gary suggests Edgar and Jimmy fight at the Chem-O Lot. Once Gary is expelled from Bullworth Academy for his behaviour and sent for treatment at Happy Volts Academy, Daisy Mae continues to visit him there with the hope that continued support will convince him to take his treatment seriously. Best Friends : Constantinos Brakus Daisy Mae meets Constantinos Brakus when he starts his freshman year at Bullworth Academy on account of his role with the school newspaper. He's directed to seek out Daisy Mae for photographs by Ms. Philips, who is an avid fan of her work with a digital camera. The two form a strong working relationship, combining the power of the pen with compelling photographic evidence to effectively control the press. Through their time working together on the school newspaper, the pair strike up a genuine - albeit mutually beneficial - friendship. Daisy Mae never targets Constantinos with her blackmail as a result of that relationship, so in return he offers her general control over which stories are published in the paper. Together they don't only manage to revitalize the failing school newspaper, but also create themselves a small empire with the power to propel a person into stardom just as quickly as it can tear someone down. Of the few friendships she forms while at Bullworth Academy, she genuinely appreciates the one she shares with Constantinos. : Tom Gurney Daisy Mae meets Tom Gurney when he starts his freshman year and she happens upon him in the aftermath of a fight. While he was never as coordinated as the other boys in a fight, he made up for it in spades in his determination—but determination doesn't translate on camera as clearly as a bruise. Those photographs secure Tom's friendship for the first part of the year, but it doesn't take long for their masquerade to become the real deal. Much to his surprise, Tom comes to be Daisy Mae's best friend and confidant, a role which eventually lends itself to his feelings of sympathy for her. As much as she revels in the power that comes with her blackmail, it also alienates her from her peers and, while she will never admit it, from where Tom is standing the loneliness is obvious. Within the year Tom vouches for Daisy Mae with his friends, who go on to form a bully-centric clique, but she never takes the bait. She's determined to go it alone, but she never seems to mind wasting time with Tom. Their typical afternoon becomes him sneaking her into his room in the dorm, where he turns her onto his love of horror movies, and they soon become archetypal best friends. Over time, however, those feelings take a different turn than his feelings for his other friends and Tom discovers he's crushing on Daisy Mae. He hesitates to bring up his feelings with her, however, for fear that it might completely shatter the friendship they share. Friends : Davis White Daisy Mae meets Davis White in her sophomore year at Bullworth Academy and the two are introduced through a mutual acquaintance, Tom Gurney. On account of never falling victim to her schemes prior to their introduction, the two become fast friends through their shared love of lording power over their weaker peers. While the two are never particularly close on a personal level, Daisy Mae shows genuine appreciation and enjoyment in Davis' company around campus - and the feelings appear to be mutual. On more than one occasion they work together on what others might consider to be wild and over-the-top pranks against the nerds. What few people know, however, is that they tend to have more fun in the preparation of their pranks than they do in celebrating a successful execution. For a while their pranks are considered to be largely juvenile in nature: no matter how much detail and planning goes into it, people don't generally get hurt. That changes by the end of Daisy Mae's sophomore year, when she's enlisted by Davis to aid in a campaign against a freshman named Duncan. Her role in the relentless torment that eventually forces Duncan to drop out of Bullworth Academy tips off Tom to the toxicity of their friendship. Even though the two remain friends after the incident, the bulk of their friendship has been spent feeding into each other's worst behavior, and so Tom does his best to keep them apart. : Trent Northwick Daisy Mae meets Trent Northwick when he starts his freshman year and the two are introduced through a mutual acquaintance, Tom Gurney. They get along well on account of his charismatic character and even though they're known to flirt harmlessly, they don't share an overly personal relationship. For these two, it's all about having a good time. From bullying nerds around campus to riding the Big Canyon Railway together at the carnival, they've done everything there is to do across Bullworth and the one thing that keeps them at it is their combined love for making mischief. No number of water balloons tossed from the safety of a rooftop hideout will ever be enough to prevent them from spending an afternoon together. Acquaintances : Christy Martin Daisy Mae meets Christy Martin upon her transfer to Bullworth Academy and the two are introduced through a mutual acquaintance, Wade Martin. For the most part, exchanges between them are made up of small-talk and the spread of gossip. Christy has an interest in the things that Daisy Mae says because of her reputation as a reliable source, and so Daisy Mae's not shy about abusing her ear. If someone fails to pay up, she piggybacks on Christy's reputation as a gossip to spread rumors like wildfire. The pair end up on a hostile front when, half-way through her sophomore year, Daisy Mae falls out with Mandy Wiles and Christy is instructed not to speak to her. They remain out of touch until late into their junior year, when Christy is publicly humilated by pictures of her father engaging in an affair with Miss Kopke at the In-and-Out Motel. In her distress, Christy attempts to take her own life in the school bathroom by overdosing on pills, but she's stopped by Daisy Mae through a pure coincidence in timing. From that point forward their relationship goes from being one of mutal benefit to one of genuine kindness. : Jimmy Hopkins Daisy Mae meets Jimmy Hopkins when, in his sophomore year, he becomes a student at Bullworth Academy. He's rightly concerned about forming an alliance with Daisy Mae on account of her infamous reputation around campus, and her nefarious friendship with Gary Smith doesn't win her any favours. However, Daisy Mae does prove to have her own uses and Gary's rivalry with Jimmy doesn't appear to factor into their relationship. In fact, she may just be one of the most neutral pieces on the board throughout the course of Jimmy's attempt to take over the school as she remains charming with him in conversation no matter what the rest of the student body's opinion may be. Jimmy eventually comes to Daisy Mae's aid when the jocks blame her for spreading the dirty pictures of Mandy, but not without first allowing her to incur the wrath of her handiwork. : Johnny Vincent Daisy Mae meets Johnny Vincent in her junior year when he catches wind of the rumors circulating about her 'talents', which he intends to employ to keep tabs on his girl, Lola Lombardi. The two have next to nothing in common, so they spend little time together outside of their business transactions. During her time working for Johnny Vincent, Daisy Mae collects photographs of Algernon Papadopoulos, Chad Morris, and Tad Spencer being seduced by Lola's charms. While she does complain that the work becomes repetitive and counter-productive after the second or third incident, she will never turn down an opportunity to make a quick buck. : Wade Martin Daisy Mae meets Wade Martin when he starts his freshman year and the two are introduced through a mutual acquaintance, Tom Gurney. The boys are long-time friends, so Daisy Mae sees a lot of Wade throughout her time with Tom, despite the two ever really making an effort to form a lasting friendship. Over the course of their time together at Bullworth Academy, it becomes obvious that they're both friends with Tom for a similar reason: he neutralizes their self-destructive and otherwise highly volatile personalities. In spite of the benefits it might bring them to become friendlier, both of them prove too stubborn and prideful to allow for anything more than a familiar acquaintance. Rivals : Blake Baines Daisy Mae meets Blake Baines when she enters her sophomore year on account of his role with the Bullworth Academy newspaper. With Blake as the newspaper's Editor-in-Chief, Daisy Mae gets to explore various rumours and suspicions around the whole of Bullworth. Things sour between them when the newspaper hits an all-time low in readership: the serious direction of the articles is unpopular among the student body and, due to the amount of complaints, Ms. Philips is forced to remove Blake from his position. Her appointment of Daisy Mae as Editor-in-Chief is supposed to be temporary until a replacement can be found, but Daisy Mae winds up spinning the newspaper into a highly sought-after gossip rag. This inadvertently creates friction between Daisy Mae and her one-time colleague as Blake perceives the move to be deliberate. Daisy Mae's reputation as Ms. Philip's favourite and her history of using blackmail to bully fellow students wins her no favour from the highly suspicious Blake. Their subtle rivalry over these events is unique in its strictly non-hostile approach, as with his wit Blake proves to be Daisy Mae's most dangerous rival to date. : Mandy Wiles Daisy Mae meets Mandy Wiles upon her transfer to Bullworth Academy and, following an incident between Gary Smith and some of the jocks, Mandy becomes a victim of Daisy Mae's blackmail. While not entirely impressed that her fling with Damon West was photographed, she saw the importance of bringing Daisy Mae to heel. Half-way into their sophomore year Daisy Mae winds up invited to a party at Ted Thompson's house in Old Bullworth Vale, an attempt by Mandy to ingratiate her into a wealthier grade of student. Without her camera, Daisy Mae becomes unnerved and drinks a little bit too much while trying to calm the butterflies. The night ends with puke all over the front of Mandy's favourite sweater, thus prematurely terminating their alliance. They continue to experience petty spats throughout their academic career, until things finally come to a head late into their junior year: several compromising photographs of Mandy appear around campus and in Bullworth Town, which she immediately pins on Daisy Mae. While the pictures weren't taken by Daisy Mae, the nature of the pictures and their publication is suspiciously similar. Earnest Jones uses the volatile response to the photographs to frame her on account of her long-time association with the bullies, much to Daisy Mae's upset. The situation is defused when Jimmy Hopkins expels the rumors and rats out Earnest, thus resulting in the jocks storming the Observatory. Daisy Mae and Mandy eventually make up for two years locked in a petty rivalry. Trivia *Daisy Mae was a barista at a Bean Machine in Los Santos, where she acquired a taste for fancy lattes. *Daisy Mae is an outspoken vegetarian, but admittedly cares little about animal welfare and instead about staying on top of what's trendy. *Daisy Mae is The Basket Case in an unlikely friendship circle other students mockingly dub 'The Breakfast Club'. * Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Original Characters